Sushi Sprites
The '''Sushi Sprites '''are the creatures who are obsessed with all kinds of sushi, and were living in the Grave Cemetery. They are a couple of greedy fairies who liked to rob sushi from the citizens of Rocky Perch Island. They appeared in the episode, "The Giant Sushi Crystal" as two sprites. Dane (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) and Rocky (voiced by Jeff Bennett), who first robbed Uncle Dan's box of sushi rolls and stole the Big Sushi Crystal. They were usually based on Dee and Don. Appearance Dane wears a light green singlet with a red vest, wears red pants with two pockets, he wears green sandals and wears a yellow scarf around his neck. Rocky also wears a long-sleeved dark yellow shirt with orange stripes, he has sunglasses and carries around with his green bag. Both Sushi Sprites have dark green feathers and wings on their backs. Personality As stated above, the Sushi Sprites are known to steal sushi from the citizens of Rocky Perch Island. They are very notorious in stealing sushi and causing explosions to sushi rock crystals and are depicted as being despicable evenly towards Chuck, Flick and Wing and Uncle Dan. In the Episode The Sushi Sprites are first seen stealing Uncle Dan's box of sushi rolls. They later caused a big explosion on the Big Sushi Crystal in the Bird Island Clock Tower, which made the cuckoo bird out of control. After Chuck Adoodledoo, Flick Feathers and Wing Span are surprised by the cuckoo bird from the Bird Island Clock Tower is out of control, they decide to find a new Big Sushi Crystal for the Bird Island Clock Tower and return it via Wingcopter; however, the Sushi Sprites saw the Big Sushi Crystal and planned to steal it and the other Sushi Crystals. Flick alerts Wing that the Wingcopter is ambushed by the Sushi Sprites. Rocky managed to enter the Wingcopter, only to trick Wing with a Sushi-Flavored Bubblegum, which her along with Chuck trapped, While Dane, however, managed to eat sashimi to be stronger and attempted to remove the stock from the Wingcopter in order to steal the Big Sushi Crystal. After capturing them, Wing confronts Rocky and then he asks her to put some sushi in his bag. But Wing put only one nigiri in his bag, and Rocky continued attacking him, emptying all the sushi from him. Dane later tries to steal the Big Sushi Crystal, but Flick appeared and tried to stop her. He tied her up with her uramaki whip, only to tie her up with his own whip after passing through the first cloud and tricking him and Flick got tied up again after passing through the second cloud. Flick managed to free herself from the uramaki by eating it. The Sushi Sprites cut the flatbed with the Big Sushi Crystal on it, taunting him and the others that the crystal is theirs. So Flick gave them 2 bags of Sushi Pop, but the Sushi Sprites didn't known that this ingredient needs soda in order to consume it. They later started inflating up towards the night sky for not following the instructions Trivia * They we're the first character to be obsessed with sushi.